Night Terrors
by angie9281
Summary: Follow up to my other story (Save the Viking) Sookie is trying to deal with the recent change in her life, fearing it may destroy her entirely.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tossing and turning, she woke up in a cold sweat _So I can still sweat, _Skokie couldn't help but think to herself as she sat up in her bed. Two nights ago, she had been merely part faerie. Now, she was part faerie and part vampire, a powerful combination, as she had seen when dealing with Warlow. It had been what she had needed to do to save Eric from the hep-v virus and she was certainly relieved to have saved his life. But for two nights now, she had been troubled by nightmares that had gotten progressively worse. Before going to bed the night she saved him, Sookie had asked Eric to stay away for a few days. She needed rest and time to sort her tangled emotions out. But now, she felt alone, scared and simply needed something , thought she was unsure of just what that was.

There came a knock on her door and knowing she would be unable to fall back to sleep anytime soon, she dressed in a robe, her blonde hair a mess of tangles. Opening the door, she was not entirely surprised to see him there. She had doubted his patience would last more that a few days, that his concern for her well being would drive him mad. "Hello Sookie." Eric said as he stood before her, looking down at her. Frowning, he took her by the shoulders. "I had a feeling you were distressed, though it has been far too long since I had a taste of your blood."

She started trembling and bit her lip. "I can safely say I am really glad you're here." she replied. "Come in."

Following her into her house, Eric closed the door behind her and went into her living room, where she sat down on the couch, scooting over to allow him to seat himself beside her. As soon as he had done so, she put her head on his shoulder and started to cry. "What is it?" he asked, stroking her hair as he had done the night he had returned to Bon Temps, when she had feared she would lose him for good.

"These dreams….I've had them two nights now and haven't slept well. I don't know if its because of the change or if I'm having a breakdown….I wouldn't be surprised if I was, after everything that's happened." she stopped.

"What kind of dreams?"

Sookie dreaded reliving the nightmares but was desperate for some way to be rid of them. "I've seen you die. Over and over again. The virus….it killed you. I saw the veins get worse and worse, spreading over you and you just melted away in my arms. And I screamed for help, but nothing came out of my mouth and there was no one and-" she stopped as he put a finger on her lips.

"I think I understand what's going on and the same thing happened to me when I was changed. Godric told me it was normal but there is only one way for one to overcome the nightmares. You must accept the change you've gone through and learn to use your new abilities and that includes hunting."

Looking horrified, she looked up at him. "So these nightmares won't go away unless I go out and kill something?"

"It's a rite of passage to help complete the process of change. Unless you completely embrace the new part of you, it will drive you to madness. And I have seen what it can do to a vampire. I've had to kill many over the years because they became such a threat. Its not one of the upsides of being what we are. But once you get past that hurdle, things get better."

"I don't want to kill or hunt anything. I just want to try to live my life." she said, turning on her heel, making her way towards the kitchen. But she walked right into his chest, an immovable object that normally would give her comfort. But not now, not in this highly agitated state. "Please move." she said, not looking at him, instead looking at her feet. He did nothing of the sort. Until she got wobbly on her feet and passed out. Catching her, he had only one other direction he could turn.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He had not wanted leave her there alone in her bed, knowing that it was not likely a entirely vampire problem she was dealing with. In her bathroom, where she had told him it was, he began calling for her grandfather. Though unable to breach the porthole, he hoped he could get word through pacing back and forth, increasingly agitated, he turned to head back to check on her. Then a voice called out from behind.

"Scream any louder and I swear you would wake the deader than dead." Niall stepped out through the posthole and crossed his arms over his chest. But the smile quickly faded when he saw the look on the vampire's face. "It's Sookie, isn't it?"

Explaining what had happened and what Sookie had told him, Niall looked grim. "It's bad, isn't it? I tried to tell her it was part of becoming-"

"I believe you are correct. But that her faerie part is trying to adjust to the change to her body. I believe it was partly why Warlow became as dangerous as he did. He did eventually feed and practice his vampire appetites, but by the time he did, mentally, the damage was done. That will be her fate as well unless we get her out there, learning and doing. "

Shuffling into the room, a weary and confused Sookie joined in their conversation. "I heard what you said grandpa and I know you both just want to help me-"

Niall made the short distance to where she stood. "Do you want to become like Warlow? A monster with no conscience? I understand you not wanting to do this, but it is only for your own good. If you hope to have a good life and future. Your faerie powers, strong as they may be, can not hope to simply beat out the rest of you by ignoring the clear problem. You. Must. Hunt." Niall softened his tone with her as he continued. "And as much as I trust you, I can not go along with you. But I know you are in capable hands. I will remain here in the house until you two return."

"But-" she tried of to protest but the look on her grandfathers face, a mix of concern and love, was enough to silence her. "I guess I should get some better clothes on." she glanced at Eric with a timid look, retreating back to her bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Unlike you I don't have a endless supply of leather jackets like you seem to. But I hope this suffices." Sookie came downstairs and into the living room where Eric waited for her. A blue t shirt and some torn jeans coupled with equally worn yet still sturdy sneakers completed her ensemble. Pulling her hair back into a tight ponytail, she crossed her arms over her chest. "So. What are we waiting for?"

He got up off the couch and followed her out the door, sensing she was trying hard to cover her true emotions. He was one to do that as well. Grabbing her before her feet left the bottom step of her porch, he spun her around to face her. "If there was any other way….I don't like putting you through this, but believe me, it beats the alternative. You need to listen and follow my lead. Understand?" his voice was harsh but it worked.

Nodding, Sookie felt herself turn a tiny bit less tense. He would not lead her wrong, she knew that and it was her trust in him that she hoped would make this easier. They walked into the forest, aware of Niall's eyes watching them from upstairs. "You would think this would be easier for me. Its not like I haven't killed anyone before and its not like we're killing any people…just animals, right?"

"Right." he replied as they entered the woods. "I want you to see what I do first. Then you'll try." it was a order more than anything else. Knowing he would need to be harsh with her to spare her further torment, Eric leapt towards s noise, making no noises himself. Watching him carefully, she saw him reach out with a single hand, punching the animal straight into the chest. It had tried to run away but was clearly no match for vamp speed. Over the last few years, she had become used to blood, violence and the like, yet there was something unnerving about what she was seeing. As the animal was finally released from the Viking's grip, she gulped slowly as he licked his fingers slowly, making a face.

"In a pinch, animal blood does the trick but by far, I prefer humans. Or faeries." he gave her one of his infamous smirks, to which Sookie rolled her eyes in mock exasperation.

"You were quiet…..but were you quiet enough to keep others around. Because…." Sookie felt funny, dizzy. Falling to the ground, she clenched her head in pain as flashes of her past whipped through her mind., none of them pleasant. Each time the night terrors had it her over the past couple days, it seemed worse and more intense than before. As he tried to help steady her, she released a blast of her fairy light, sending Eric crashing through several trees before finally landing against a large formation of rocks. A little dazed and cut up, he got to his feet and raced back to Sookie, his wounds healing with every second that passed. She was starting to come out of her dangerous, trance like state and with a gasp of air, her eyes flew all the way open and she sat right up, her face smashed right into his chest. She was speaking, her voice muffled until he gently guided her back a few inches, her tears tinged ever so lightly with red.

"You alright?" he said, stroking her hair gently. "That light of yours packs quite a punch. Perhaps more so now thanks to the vampire part of you."

"That wasn't a dream?" Sookie looked horrified and then saw the last of his wounds from her unintentional attack vanish. "Eric, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't think anything of it. But it is becoming clear to me that things are getting worse. You need to get this done. Fast." he pulled her to her feet and led her deeper into the woods, the sounds of owls in the distance. "At this point, I think any kill may do the trick. And if not, we can see what other advice your grandfather may have. My experience in magic is rather limited, having been a victim of it more than anything else." he thought back to the time when he had been under the control of the witch Marnie. He didn't like magic, not in that way. Being at the mercy of some mousy woman was not something he wanted to have happen ever again.

"No….I will take care of this. Now." she had heard something nearby and took off in a run, her feet barely hitting the soft earth. Feeling excited, she took a leap outward and instinct took over. Seconds later a fox was dead in her hands as she pulled her fangs out from the neck of the limp and bleeding bundle of fur. Slowly, she came back to herself and dropped the animal with a thud, her body shaking and trembling. She couldn't bear to see the animal and turned her back to it, tears coming down her face as she could feel the illness, whatever it was that had plagued her the past couple of days dissipate. Dizzy, she nearly toppled back into a stream if not for the speed of the vampire with her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sleeping soundly in bed, Eric left Sookie in her bedroom, closing the door behind him. In the kitchen, he found Niall sipping some hot tea and perusing the newspaper. "She resting peacefully?" he asked, putting the paper down. Stiffly, the Viking nodded. "Please, sit. I think we have some things to discuss, do we not?"

"The sun's coming up soon." Eric remained standing, leaning against the door jam.

"You've a cubby here, do you not? Sit." Niall said with more force in his voice.

Slowly, he obeyed. "So…what is it you want?"

Niall eyes the vampire up and down. "You are quite the formidable creature, aren't you? And I suspect you've been through your share of women over your many centuries of living. I do not wish to leave this house without knowing your intentions. After all she has done for you. To save you….I simply know of your reputation, that is all."

Eric glared at the fairy across from him. "You think I'd just push her aside and move on to some other woman. That I would use her. I don't think you realize everything I have gone through the past months-"

"Your sister's death, your illness, of course… could even go back further in fact. Your maker's suicide. Your initial indifference towards my granddaughter. I know everything about you and you have a lived a very colorful life. Lots of red."

Angrily, Eric shot up and bared his fangs at Niall. "I want her. I wouldn't hurt her or leave her, or whatever you may think. And if you try to pull anything, I'll-"

"Murder one of the only two family members she has left?" Niall remained cool and composed. "You just now have proven yourself fully to me and I can now leave her satisfied. That you are loyal-fiercely so-to Sookie. I will be at your aid whenever you or she need me. But I have a good feeling about her being in good hands." Niall stood up and rounded the table, offering a outstretched hand. Slowly, Eric accepted it and shook it. "You'd best be getting to your cubby soon. I'll return to check up on her soon. "

Offering a slight smile, Eric shook his head. "I won't leave her side until I have to."

Niall was gone from the house moments later as Eric returned to the upstairs. He did as he promised and was somewhat surprised to see her wide awake, sitting up in bed. "You've certainly looked better." he tried to joke, to lessen the confusion and angst he could tell she was still suffering from. "How do you feel?"

Sookie allowed him to sit beside her on the bed. "Honestly, I feel better than I have in a long time. Since before I got involved in this insanity. Vamps, faeries…..but I like how I feel. I never imagined this was what I would feel, think about being a faerie let alone a mixed…well, you know."

"I am planning on reopening the bar by the end of next week. Maybe a night out will help?" he offered gently. "Pam's been getting on me to approve of any new décor put in. Frankly I liked what we had before, though some things did need to be replaced."

Nodding, she looked at him. "I think it would be good for me. But I think we still have a lot to talk about. And I did hear everything you and Niall were talking about, by the way."

Cringing, he hadn't planned on her overhearing. Before he could try to put on his macho act, she cupped his face and kissed him hard on the face before allowing him to lean into her neck where he, gave her a questioning look before she nodded., allowing him to sink his fangs into her neck, a sensation that was not painful to her, but rather soothing, in a odd way. True to his word, he remained with her until dawn when he retreated to the cubby, leaving her sleeping very soundly, his leather jacket draped gently over her to keep her warm.

**The End**


End file.
